The present invention relates to watercraft with engines and, more particularly, to watercraft having engine housings.
In boats it would be advantageous to mount the engine in the lowest part of the hull to allow for useful deck space above the engine. In this low hull area, however, the bilge water collects and presents an environment of humidity and water, which is corrosive and damaging to engines. It is necessary, therefore, to mount the engine above the bilge. In small boats there is often insufficient space to mount an engine both below the deck and above the bilge. As a result, the engine typically interferes with usable deck space.
If an engine is mounted on-board above the bilge in a boat, as for a stern drive system or inboard system, the engine and engine cover rise above the deck and take up valuable space at the stern. In boats, deck space is at a premium and this has led to the use of outboard engines as the propulsion system. Outboard engines, however, project above the transom of the boat and interfere with use of the stern area.
It is desirable to provide a watercraft with an engine arrangement that minimizes interference with deck and other space on the watercraft. It is also desirable to maintain an engine in an environment that is conducive to good operation of the engine.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a housing is provided that is adapted to completely enclose a watercraft engine. The housing is adapted to be removably disposed in a watercraft hull.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a watercraft is provided. The watercraft comprises a hull, an engine, and a housing adapted to completely enclose the engine, the housing being adapted to be removably disposed in the hull.